


Broken Promises

by Babettefanfic51



Series: I Can't Forget [2]
Category: DCU, Real Person Fiction, Smallville RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memories, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow-up to an ‘actor fanfic’ I wrote for a friend last year as a birthday present. You should read it before you read this! "Don’t Go!” began the series. It’s weird, but I was actually thinking about going back to that little story, but then I received a lovely review on it. I think it was a sign, and my Muse couldn’t ignore it and neither could I. So here goes!!:D Enjoy the fantasy!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/smallville%202/?action=view&current=Picnikcollagetomericamulti.jpg)

_Broken Promises_

_Just before filming the ‘future sex’ scene:_  
   
 _I don’t know if I can do this. What were the writers thinking?_  Erica was in her dressing room in her costume ready to shoot the scene. She stared at herself in the mirror. The ‘costume’ barely covered her breasts and lower body, just enough to be decent. Then her mind suddenly went to her co-star and then it couldn’t help going back to last year when they had made love in her dressing room. They had promised each other that it would never happen again and it hadn’t.   
   
 _Now, we’re supposed to shoot this scene of our supposed coming together._   _What will the fans think about this_? She couldn’t help chuckling to herself.  _Of course, they’ll love it. They’ll probably eat it up and want more and more, and that’s exactly the problem. She wanted more … more of Tom. I know I won’t be able to hide it from him, just like last year._  
   
“Erica, we’re ready for you,” the key grip called to her through her trailer door.  
   
“I’ll be there in a second,” she called back. “You can do this, Erica, just do it,” she said furious with herself for not letting go of her feelings for him.  
   
Tom was in his dressing room, having pretty much the same thoughts as Erica. He took a shuddering breath and tried to rein in his feelings. He glanced down at himself and his skintight shorts left nothing to the imagination.  _You can do this. It’s Erica, for goodness sake. We’ve done love scenes before, but nothing like this and you know it. She’s going to be all over me, in my arms and we’ll be staring into each other’s eyes like we’re in love. Oh boy, how can I not show how I feel about her?  Stop it, Tom. You can do this; just do it!_    
   
“We’re ready for you Tom,” the key grip called to his other co-star who was in his trailer.  
   
“I’m ready,” Tom said and went to film the hardest scene of the entire series.  
   
~o~o~  
   
The director couldn’t figure out what the problem was. His co-stars were barely looking at each other. This was the third take for this scene. It wasn’t hard, just a few looks and touches, a kiss or two and that was it. He knew it was something new for Lois and Clark, so he gave them a few more minutes to pull it together.  
   
“Alright, let’s take it from the top,” the director said after giving them a few minutes. "Scene 42, Take 3 … and … action!”  
   
Tom and Erica stared at each other, each determined to get it right this time.   It did take one more go, but they finally finished the scene, both relieved it was over. They left the bed, then their gazes locked for a moment, and then they both smiled.  
   
~o~o~  
   
Erica had changed and was ready to head home when she saw him. He was chatting with the crew, laughing and making jokes. She decided to watch him for a moment. She couldn’t help but grin, but his smile and laugh were such a contrast to the way he was on the show _. If the fan girls could see him like this, they’d fall at his feet just as I would if he were to ask me. Stop it, Erica._  She turned around and tried to get her wayward thoughts under control.  
   
Tom watched her for a moment out of the corner of his eye, and he caught her look just before she turned.  _It’s still there_. He nodded to his friends and headed to talk to her.  _We really need to clear the air. It was affecting our scenes together. If we don’t get this out into the open, talk about it, people would get suspicious about us._  
   
“Erica, Erica wait,” Tom called to her.  _Didn’t she hear me?_  
   
Erica heard him alright. She didn’t want to talk to him. “I’m in a hurry, Tom,” she answered him not turning around.  
   
He dared to touch her arm. “Please, Erica, we should talk.”  
   
She turned to face him, but her eyes refused to look at him.  
   
“Erica, please look at me,” Tom said realizing it was worse than what he had imagined.  
   
She raised her eyes to his face and she couldn’t hide it this time.  
   
“Oh, Erica,” he said truly worried now.  
   
“I have to go,” Erica said and turned to leave.  
   
“Wait, don’t …” Tom began as he took her arm. He looked around and the set was utterly deserted.   “Come with me,” he said guiding her to his trailer.  
   
“No, no, we can’t,” Erica said trying to get away from him terrified, but excited they would end up in bed again.  
   
“Just to talk, I promise, please Erica,” Tom said.  
   
She stared at his face and decided she could trust him. “Just to talk?” She asked needing his reassurance.  
   
“I promise, cross my heart,” he said and smiled as he crossed his heart with his fingers.  
   
She smiled back and followed him, wondering if she had finally lost her mind.  
   
As they entered the trailer and locked the door, he grabbed her and kissed her senseless.  
   
“Tom!” Erica exclaimed between kisses. “You promised!”  
   
“I promised we would talk … after we make love.” He paused as he looked into her eyes, suddenly serious. “Tell me you don’t want to.”  
   
“Oh, Tom, we shouldn’t,” she tried to make him see how wrong this was.  
   
“I can’t seem to let you go, Erica. I’ve tried to forget about our beautiful night together,” he said knowing she felt the same way.  
   
“We have to, Tom,” she said and left his arms and went to stand by the door.  
   
He went to her then and tried with everything in him not to want her, but he couldn’t seem to do it. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her throat loving the taste of her. Erica leaned back into him, closed her eyes and sighed and cleared her mind of everything except Tom.   He turned her around and kissed her hard, slanting his mouth against hers. She kissed him back, moaning when she tasted his tongue. Erica couldn’t seem to stop herself. She has wanted him for so long now and here they were again.  
   
Tom pulled back after a moment, took her face between his palms, and then he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, her eyes and then her lips again. Erica felt cherished and desired, but she wanted him to take her like he did before.  
   
“Tom, I want you … NOW!!” Erica cried as she pulled him closer and kissed him with a passion that could not be contained. Tom felt her need as he picked her up and took her to bed. Their clothes were on the floor in moments each wanting and needing to feel that closeness again, and as they came back into each other’s arms, it felt as if they were back six months ago loving each other for the first time. They explored each other’s bodies with hands, lips and tongue, each knowing that this would probably be the last time they would ever be together like this. It was wrong, but it felt so right. Soon they were climbing that peak each wanting to reach that special place reserved just for them, just as lovers have done for eons.  
   
Tom pulled back after catching his breath and tried to speak.  “Erica…”  
   
She touched his lips. “Don’t say it,” she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.  
   
He knew this was the last time, and he could see it in her eyes that she knew it too. He laid his head on her chest and pulled her tighter against him. Erica stroked his hair and closed her eyes and wondered again how they were going to get through another season, but they would do it.   
   
Sighing, she tucked her feelings for him way, way down deep inside her heart, a place that would always be hers and no one else’s.  
   
The end!!  
   
##  
   
A/N: I hope you liked it, and I hope it fits well with my earlier piece. Tell me what you think. Reviews are love!!


End file.
